


Words Against Fire Collection

by Amarxlen, Lucky0Stars



Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon/Reader - Freeform, Freeform, Other, canon x reader, donation requests, multiple characters, words against fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky0Stars/pseuds/Lucky0Stars
Summary: The collection for Lucky0Star's Words Against Fire fundraiser requests. Requests sent in, along with donations to the World Wildlife Fund to support efforts in Australia during the 2019/2020 bushfires.
Relationships: Canon/Reader
Series: Lucky0Stars Collections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308893
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Against Fire by Mod Lucky**

Sora fidgeted restlessly in his seat, waiting impatiently for Riku to pilot the ship into the atmosphere of the Enchanted Forest. Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention and sending him a soft, reassuring smile. **  
**

“We’ll be there soon.” She reminded him. 

Sora smiled back, but the expression faltered as he looked back out the window just in time to see the forest come into view. He hopped out of his seat, pressing his hands against the window as he looked out at the flames that engulfed the trees. 

“How did this happen?” Kairi asked solemnly, standing beside Sora. 

“I don’t know,” Riku shook his head, searching for a place to safely land. “But what matters is that we get everyone out. We’ll worry about the fire after that.”

Kairi and Sora nodded in agreement, both of their gazes focused on the chaos until Kairi gasped. 

“Over there!” She pointed towards a group of woodland animals trapped in the brush with a little girl standing protectively in front of them. 

She and Sora stumbled forward from Riku doing a sharp turn to face the ship where Kairi was pointing. 

“It’s no good,” Riku shook his head, “there’s nowhere to land.”

“We’ll just have to make one!” Sora spun towards them with a determined gleam in his eyes. 

Kairi’s eyes widened, “Of course! Riku–”

“Already on it,” he interrupted her, situating the gummi ship right above the forest before performing a keystroke on the navigation board. 

With a loud rumble and hiss, a hatch from the bottom of the ship slid open. Sora and Kairi ran over to the edge of it, ready to jump down into the flames. 

Riku glanced over his shoulder at them from the cockpit. “Be careful.”

“When are we not?” Sora quipped as he summoned his Keyblade and grinned.

“Do I have to answer that?” Riku asked under his breath, looking back forward as the duo jumped out. 

“Wataga!” Sora yelled the moment they were clear from the ship. 

The tip of his Keyblade shined brightly as a burst of water shot out and splashed over the forest. The flames fizzed out of existence as a wave of water covered them. Kairi landed on the soaked ground, Keyblade at the ready as Sora landed beside her. They nodded at the other, sending a short smile before they went to work. 

“Light!” Kairi pointed her blade forward. 

Orbs of light circled the tip of her Keyblade as two glowing lines appeared on the ground, leading into the flames and towards the group of creatures in need of rescue. With a flash, a wall of translucent, sparkling light shot up from the lines and moved apart, taking the flames with them and giving them a straight shot to the others. 

“This way!” Sora motioned his arm as he yelled toward the group. 

The animals wasted no time in listening and made a straight shot towards Kairi, ramming into Sora in the process. The creatures gathered around Kairi, but the little girl stayed shivering and scared in the flames. 

Sora ran towards her, sweeping her up in his arms and rushing back towards Kairi. The little girl whimpered, wrapping her tiny arms around Sora’s neck. 

“Riku!” Sora called out, his hand cupped over his mouth as he looked up towards the gummi ship floating overhead. 

Riku didn’t need the invitation as he landed the ship with the engine still running on the soaked patch of the forest that was quickly being overtaken by flames again. 

The main hatch to the ship opened and Riku ran out. 

“Come on, get in!” He yelled, ushering everyone inside. 

The animals followed Kairi without question and Sora followed suit with the little girl still clinging to him. The moment they were on, Riku closed the hatch and lifted the ship. 

It was a small rescue, the first of many. 


	2. Welcome Home ~ Cloud x Fem!Reader

You tossed and turned in your sleep, unable to get comfortable. It had been one restless night after another since Cloud had left. You always supported him when he needed to go for his own reasons. It was nothing against you, but still… you missed him. 

With a huff of breath, you rolled onto your back and stared up at the ceiling. What you wouldn’t do to feel his arms around you, sleepily mumbling as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

The rattle of the front door cut through your thoughts, causing a spike of panic into your heart. You shot out of the bed, hearing the lock being undone in the darkness of your apartment. Despite only being in your undies and one of Cloud’s shirts, you grabbed a flashlight off your bed stand and made your way out to the living room. You held it up like a club in your sleepy haze, tiptoeing through the hall until the front door swung open. 

You yelped, dropping the flashlight when you saw Cloud come inside. All of your trepidation was replaced with joy as your hands went to your mouth. 

Cloud stopped mid-step when he saw you standing in the hall. His bag slid off his shoulder to the floor as he sighed. 

“I didn’t mean to wake–" 

His voice was cut off by you running forward and wrapping your arms around him. He kept his hands up for a moment, before letting out a breath and hugging you back. 

"Welcome home,” you murmured, hearing his heart skip at your words. 

“Hmm, thanks.” He muttered in reply, his arms tightening around you as he leaned his cheek against your hair. 

You stayed in his arms, breathing him in and convincing yourself that this wasn’t just a dream. A gasp slipped out of you as his arms went down to your hips, hoisting you off the ground. You giggled as your legs wound around his waist, your hands lacing over his shoulders.

His blue eyes met with yours as he carried you into the kitchen and set you down on the counter. You winced from the light as it was flicked on, getting a soft, breathy chuckle from Cloud. He stood in front of you between your legs, a smirk curving the corner of his lips.

A warmth filled your cheeks as you smiled back. Your hands slid up to his hair, combing your fingers through his spikes and making him hum. He grabbed your hand, kissing your palm and making your breath catch.

He paused with your palm still in his grasp before letting out a breath of amusement. “Is that my shirt?”

You looked down at the oversized black tank that barely reached past your thighs. “I mean, maybe.”

“Maybe?” He repeated with a chuckle as he kissed the top of your head before turning around to rummage through the cupboards. 

With a giggle, you leaned back on the palms of your hands, tilting your head to the side as you watched him. 

You were sure it would take a while to figure out where he’d been, but in that moment, having him back home was enough. 


	3. Jealous ~ Seifer x Fem!Reader

“What was that about?” Seifer asked, his voice making you tense as you stopped mid step on the hillside. **  
**

You swallowed thickly, taking in a breath as you looked towards the top of the hill in Sunset Terrace. “What do you mean?” You asked, attempting to seem clueless.

“Don’t give me that,” he called you out and you could hear his footsteps coming closer to you from behind. “You bailed in the middle of my match with that loser. What gives?”

“Do I have to be there every time you win?” You asked with more of a bite to your voice than you intended. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw his quirked up brow over his narrowed eyes from your tone. “It’s always the same. You win, the crowd cheers, and you’re fawned over by everyone until the next tournament.” As you ranted, the frustration inside of you grew. Walking further up the hill, you put your arms out at your side, “So congratulations, again. You don’t need me there to say it every time.”

Seifer didn’t say anything at first and made no moves to stop you as you went towards the top of the hill. Reaching the fence, you leaned against it, hanging your head forward with a deep breath. 

It was the same thing every time. Since Seifer had beaten Setzer the town went wild over him. Every match ended with cheers. Girls chanted his name, squealing whenever he’d smirk or wave over to them. Townsfolk lined up to talk with him, to get his autograph, every little ridiculous thing that’s expected of a celebrity. 

Twilight Town really needed some new hobbies. 

“You know,” Seifer leaned on the fence beside you, his arm brushing against yours until you stepped away, “if you’re jealous, you could just say it.”

Your eyes darted to him as you backed away from the fence, a sputtering of sounds escaping you as you tried to form words. Seeing his smirk as he watched you react only made your cheeks burn with anger as you bit, “What — where the hell did you get that idea? Jealous of what?”

Seifer turned around, leaning his back against the fence as he crossed his arms. “It’s not like I can blame you. Everyone wants a piece of me and now you’re having to share.”

“Could you stop being a cocky bastard for one second?” You asked, holding your arms out at your sides. “Do you even hear how obnoxious you sound right now? If anything, you’re making me question why I ever wanted to be with you in the first place.”

With a groan, Seifer slung back his head. He stared up at the golden sky, taking in a few deep breaths as you looked away and wrapped your arms around yourself. 

You went to the other side of the hilltop, looking out over the fence towards the farmlands that covered the rolling hills. Seifer didn’t say anything, and you didn’t attempt to say anything either. The tense air that had risen between you wavered and softened as you thought about why you really did run away. 

Seifer hadn’t been completely wrong. Hearing the girls saying his name, hanging over him whenever they’d ask for a picture or compliment his muscles… it grated on you. He never asked them out or flirted in return, other than in his usual cocky way to agree with whatever compliments they sent his way. In a way, it all made you feel forgotten. Sure you were happy for him, proud of him even, but you couldn’t keep watching everyone else get a chance with him while you waited on the sidelines. 

“What I was trying to say,” Seifer broke the silence and you could hear him walking over to you, “was that I get it.”

You blinked, glancing over to him as he leaned against the fence beside you. His eyes remained averted from yours, still focused on the sky and the setting sun. 

“It’s not like I asked for the town to go crazy.” He added. 

“I know,” you admitted with a soft breathy laugh, noticing a hint of a smile curving the corner of his lips. “It’s just… hard to watch.”

“Yeah,” he agreed with a heavy breath, looking back to you. “So you are jealous?”

“Don’t push it,” you warned him, looking back forward towards the farmland. 

Seifer chuckled, the sound of it causing your heart to flutter. 

“I–” you swallowed, your hands tightening along the fence. “I wouldn’t mind if everyone knew…”

“Knew what?” He asked. 

“That— I was with you.” You clarified, unable to look up at him as your entire face warmed with embarrassed blush. “I know we’ve only been together for a couple months, but–”

“Hey,” he interrupted, making you jump as you looked back up at him, seeing a reddened tint to his cheeks. 

“What?” You asked with a whisper, your heart fluttering as he leaned forward. 

Your breath caught when his lips pressed against your own. It was soft, slow, as if Seifer wasn’t sure how you’d react from him taking the leap to kiss you. He pulled back when you didn’t kiss him back, about to say something before you closed the distance between you again. 

His breath stuttered, but he kissed you back. It was warmer than you’d thought it’d be, soft and strange to feel his lips moving against your own. His hand went to the curve of your neck, his fingers tangling into your hair. 

As the kiss broke, you gazed into his eyes, noticing his gaze flitting over your face. 

“You really think I care what anyone in this stupid town thinks of me?” He asked, “I can be with whoever the hell I want. They can deal with it.”

You couldn’t stop your lips from splitting into a grin as you chuckled. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

He smirked with a huff of amusement, doing as you wished and closing the space between you. 


	4. Aced x Pregnant!Reader Fluff

Though you tried hard not to, you couldn’t help but watch the door. It was the same every time Aced left. His confession and heartfelt plea to let him be the one to take care of you and your child — the child your ex wanted nothing to do with — still echoed around in your head, no matter how many days had passed. A small voice that you tried to squash always whispered in the back of your mind: what if he realized that he’d made a mistake, and he didn’t want to be with you either? The thought tore you up inside. It wasn’t something you were sure you’d ever be rid of, though Aced had given you no reason to think otherwise. **  
**

Still, waves of relief washed over you every time he stepped through the door and came back to the home you now shared. Aced insisted you rest, and you tried to, laying on the couch instead of pacing around as your anxiety wanted you to. Truthfully, you were too exhausted lately to do much else. No matter how much rest you got, it never seemed to be enough. Even with Aced doting on you as he liked to do.

Just when your eyes had started to shut, they snapped open again at the sound of the door opening. Your heart jumped as you realized Aced was back, and you started to push yourself up so you could get off the couch. Before you could manage to, however, Aced was already at your side, smiling at you knowingly as he gently coaxed you to relax again.

“Aced,” you said, voice tired, but happy.

“I told you, you need your rest,” he chastised.

“I know, but—”

“I’m sorry I can’t be around more,” he interrupted. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

You shook your head. “No, I just—”

But before you’d finished your sentence he’d already gone to the kitchen and come back with a glass of water in one hand and an apple and banana in the other. 

“Here,” he said.

You took the water, your lips curling into a smile around the rim, but shook your head at the fruit. You had eaten not too long ago, and with the baby taking up more space and displacing your stomach, you got fuller faster now. Aced frowned reproachfully, but he didn’t push the issue.

“How was your day?” he asked.

The question caused you to almost spit out all the water in your mouth — you just barely managed not to spray it all over him. He looked at you questioningly as you began to laugh.

“I laid around all day feeling my internal organs get kicked. It was pretty uneventful.”

At first, Aced looked confused about whether or not this was amusing, but when you continued laughing, he smiled as well.

“Does it bother you that I ask?” This sudden question stopped your laughter as quickly as it started. For a moment, you couldn’t formulate a response, instead just watching as he began to rub one of your aching feet. A soft moan escaped your lips as your eyes fluttered shut.

“No,” you finally managed, shaking your head. It didn’t bother you that he asked at all. 

You thought it was sweet, just one of the many ways that he showed you how he cared. Aced was so different from… well anything that you’d known before. You were still getting used to all of the little things that he liked to do for you — cooking, taking over without question any time he saw you tidying, rubbing your feet when they had no business aching so much since you’d been sitting all day anyway — but you were slowly starting to accept that he cared about you and thought you deserved to be treated well and he meant it. Everything about him was sincere and heartfelt and filled your stomach with butterflies.

“It doesn’t bother me at all,” you murmured. Aced looked up and gave you a breathtaking smile. For the first time in a long time, you could finally say that you were truly happy. And it was all because of him.


	5. Come Back ~ Eraqus x Fem!Reader Angst

“Eraqus, what’s wrong?” Your voice shook as you spoke, watching the man you loved pushing the emotion from his eyes as he paced the courtyard. “Eraqus.”

“It’s Xehanort,” he spoke bitterly, short, a strain in his voice as he said his best friend’s name. 

“Xehanort?” You repeated, going to Eraqus’ side. “What do you mean, what happened?”

He opened and closed his mouth, a sheen of water shimmering over his eyes before they closed. His hands balled into tight fists as he shook his head, continuing to pace away and leaving you behind. You looked after him, uneasiness twisting and knotting in your gut. Xehanort and Eraqus had always been inseparable. Even when they fought, they always came around to apologize and work things out. 

Something about this was different.

A soft breath left you as you gazed up towards the training hall that towered over the rest of Scala. Where the three of you had spent hours upon hours on training for your Mastery Tests that all of you had passed. Years had passed since then. Eraqus was entrusted with guarding the world while Xehanort had been titled a Seeker to travel the worlds. He had only returned a few days prior and for the first time in years, things seemed just like old times. 

That was… until today. 

Your feet carried you forward towards Eraqus, stopping in front of him and cutting him off. His eyes blinked in surprise at you, his usual smile withered away into a thin frown that broke your heart to see. Your hands went to his, coaxing his fists to relax and allow you in. A long exhale of breath left him as his head hung forward, his tight shoulders slumping as he released the tension inside of him. 

“Everything will be alright.” You assured him with a soft, calming voice. As his eyes lifted to yours, the corner of your lips curved into a smile. “No matter what happened, we’ll figure it out.”

“It’s not that easy,” he muttered, swallowing as he head leaned against yours. “I— I don’t know what to do.”

“Tell me what happened.” You pressed, one of your hands sliding to the side of his neck, “Let me help.”

“You can’t stop me, Eraqus.” Xehanort’s voice sent chills through your spine as you gasped, turning around to see him walking down the steps into the empty courtyard. 

His gray eyes were darker than you remembered. They were narrowed, focused, as if he were on a mission that he knew no one else would approve of. But he didn’t care. 

“Xehanort,” you stepped forward, until Eraqus gripped your forearm, his back still to his best friend as he kept you in place. You glanced back at him before returning to Xehanort, “What’s going on?”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t told you.” Xehanort replied, his words setting off warning bells in the back of your mind. “Not that it really concerns you, or anyone for that matter.”

“This isn’t right, Xehanort.” Eraqus’ strained voice spoke up. His free hand clenched into a fist. “You know that.”

Xehanort huffed with amusement. “If only you could see the things I have.” Holding out his hand a swirl of darkness fumed from his palm before flashing into a Keyblade you had never seen before. “Then you’d understand the importance of what I need to do.”

“How will starting another Keyblade War solve anything?!” Eraqus yelled out, his voice breaking.

Your heart dropped, nearly making you throw up as you stumbled back to put as much space between you and Xehanort as possible. There had been enough legends and history about the first Keyblade War that wiped out hundreds of thousands of Keyblade Wielders.

Why would Xehanort want to start another massacre?

Xehanort responded with ideals and stories of how hearts are inherently filled with Darkness. That everyone was nothing more than a pretender, a hypocrite, and it was up to him and him alone to set things right. 

It couldn’t be true. 

The flash of light from Eraqus summoning his Keyblade pulled you out of your thoughts. 

“Wait,” you stepped forward, putting out your hand. “Wait, stop!”

You ran between them, holding out your arms towards them. Their glares pierced you from either side, going straight through you and towards each other. 

“Let me handle this, Y/N!” Eraqus yelled, a tear escaping down his cheek. 

You looked towards him, seeing the pain and anger in his eyes. “There has to be a bett–”

Your voice was cut off with a gasp as a dark aura surrounded your body. Every muscle inside of tightened and froze, unable to move as you were whisked off the ground tossed aside as if you were a doll. Your body hit the ground hard, skidding against the rocks until you hit the stone wall that surrounded the edge of the water. Eraqus called out your name, but your vision was hazy, you couldn’t see him. A warm liquid seeped through your clothes, pooling between the cracks of the brick as you laid limp on the ground. Clamor and panic from the townsfolk reached your ears, the sound of them mixing together and causing your head to throb with pain and panic. 

Did… Did Xehanort do this?

“Enough, Xehanort!” Eraqus yelled, his voice silencing the rest of the town that had begun to gather around the outskirts of the courtyard. 

You blinked rapidly, able to see Eraqus standing protectively in front of you, his Keyblade at the ready. “E-Era—” your voice trembled, dying in your throat. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” he looked over his shoulder at you. 

“N-No, ple– please,” you pleaded, tears spilling down your cheeks as Eraqus walked forward to confront his best friend. 

“If you must do this, then let it be elsewhere.” Eraqus reasoned with Xehanort. “Leave these people out of it.”

Xehanort yelled something in reply, crazed and lost to reason as darkness surrounded him. But before he could cause more chaos, a ring of light surrounded them and they vanished from Scala. 

“No!” You cried out, pushing yourself forward as you reached out for them, but your legs gave out and you fell back to the ground. “No, no, please… Eraqus….”


	6. From the Heart ~ Even (Post KH3) x Fem!Reader

You leaned back against the windowsill in the Radiant Garden castle, an opened book in your lap as you absently read the pages. The hall where you resided was quiet. Most of the guards and the scientists were away in the labs, busy with their experiments and working with Master Ansem. Usually, you’d be there, too. At Even’s side, comparing notes and exchanging soft, subtle smiles before getting back to your studies. The thought caused a soft flutter in your heart. You still had trouble wrapping your mind around the fact that he was back. 

All of them were.

With a soft exhale of breath, you looked up from your book and glanced out the window. It overlooked the extravagant garden below that was finally returning to its former glory from all those years ago. The Restoration Committee was doing their job well. 

Even cleared his throat, startling you as you turned your head to see him standing in front of you with his hands clasped behind his back. He had been the one that recommended you take a short rest while he took care of things at the lab. You hadn’t expected him to come find you so soon. 

“Even,” you greeted, smiling at first until you noticed his eyes divert away from yours. Closing the book, you tilted your head to the side. “Is– everything alright?”

“Yes, yes of course.” He quickly assured you, swallowing thickly before he continued. “I was curious if you would care to take a stroll with me.”

“A stroll?” You repeated, standing up and holding your book close to your chest. “Um– sure, I’d love to. But are you sure the others don’t need us?”

“They can manage for a short while, I’m sure.” He replied, straining a smile towards you that seemed more pained than genuine. 

You merely nodded in response, returning the smile as Even held out his arm and began to lead the way. Uneasiness kindled in your gut as you walked beside him. Something was bothering him, you were sure of it, but you couldn’t place what it was. 

It wasn’t odd for Even to be nervous. He always had that awkward charm about him that you were drawn to. The longer you were together, the more it had faded as he became more comfortable and allowed his frigid walls to come down. You loved the man he was past all of those defenses, even though his anxiety still flared up every now and then. Not that you were one to talk, but…

What could be causing it this time? 

Even pulled open the door, allowing the bright sunlight to pour into the castle as he held it open for you. It was a beautiful day outside. There was a gentle breeze that swirled through the air, carrying the occasional stray flower petal along with a sweet scent that teased your senses. You walked alongside Even through the stone courtyard towards the garden, neither of you speaking up. It wasn’t unusual for both of you to enjoy walks in silence, there was a certain peace and comfort about it that you couldn’t find with anyone else. 

You wished that was the case this time. 

With every step, the more your stomach knotted. Your fingers picked at the corner of your book that was still kept in your arms as your thoughts played through every possibility of what Even wanted to talk with you about. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately.” He spoke up, nearly making you jump as you darted your attention up to him. His eyes were focused forward and you could see the slightest warmth in his ears. “About us.”

You blinked, looking back forward as your anxiety over analyzed what he was saying. Taking in a breath, you swallowed the panic and simply asked, “Oh?”

“I still have difficulty believing that you waited for me… all those years.” He shook his head with a sigh. “And welcomed me back with open arms without so much as an explanation.”

“Of course I did.” You told him, your arms tightening around your book still held tightly to your chest. “I still don’t know exactly what happened in that Organization– and I’m not sure I ever really do want to know– but… you weren’t yourself. None of you were. It would be unfair of me to hold that against you.”

He hummed and you could hear the smile in his voice that helped calm your nerves. “And that’s one of the many reasons that makes you remarkable.”

You blinked, looking up at him and noticing that the soft warmth in his ears had spread to his cheeks as he still kept his eyes averted from yours. 

Pushing your hair back behind your ear, you looked back forward, a soft smile tipping the corner of your lips, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he assured you, taking in a deep breath as if to calm his nerves. 

You glanced up at him before you came to a stop, allowing Even to continue forward a few steps before you spoke up. 

“Even…”

He paused, looking over his shoulder at you. “Yes?”

You swallowed hard, looking away as you conjured up the courage to directly ask him. “Could you get to why you asked me here?”

“I–” his voice choked in his throat before he began to chuckle softly. “Am I making you nervous?”

When you nodded, he took in a breath as he walked back to you and grabbed the book from your arms. He placed it on top of a nearby stone bench before reaching for your hands. Your heart jumped to see the uncertainty in his eyes that were trained on your clasped hands. His thumb grazed over your knuckles as he tried to decipher the words he wanted to say. 

“Is there…” you tried to asked, squeezing his hands as a spike of anxiety pushed you to finish, “something wrong– with us?”

Even’s widened eyes darted to yours. “What– no, no, absolutely not.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” you let out a breath of relief, unable to stop from laughing at yourself as your head hung forward to rest against his chest.

You could faintly hear his heartbeat racing inside of him, the sound of it matching your own. 

“There is nothing wrong with us.” He assured you, resting his chin along the top of your head. “I will admit I don’t have the most experience in situations like this… I apologize for worrying you.”

“I’m sorry for taking it wrong.” You countered, breathily chuckling at yourself. Inhaling deeply, you pulled back to look into his eyes. “So— what were you wanting to talk with me about?”

Even opened his mouth, closing it again as he looked down at your hands and huffed out a breath with a smile. “I will admit, I don’t know how to go about it.”

Releasing one of his hands, you cupped his cheek, bringing his gaze back to yours. His lips were curved into a subtle frown until it grew into a sweet smile to match your own. 

“Just… speak with your heart.” You suggested, resting your hand along his chest. 

He chuckled softly, placing his hand over yours as he admitted, “I cannot remember the last time I did such a thing.”

“I’d like to know what it has to say.” You told him, your heart fluttering as you began to realize what was happening. 

Taking in a breath, his eyes flitted over your face as the warmth on his cheeks deepened. 

“I–” his voice cracked, making him clear his throat as he downcast his gaze and chuckled at himself. “I did wish to ask you something… Something I always regretted not bringing up to you when I had the chance all those years ago. When I became a Member of the Organization… I thought I had lost you, but then– well, then you found me again. Helped me remember who I truly was…” 

He closed his eyes for a moment as he pressed your hand firmly against his chest. His heart beat strongly against your palm. 

“You helped remind me what it was like to have a heart.” He continued as his eyes opened and he locked his gaze back with yours. “And for that, I will forever be eternally grateful.”

The strength and emotion in his eyes left you breathless as your lips parted in anticipation of what he was going to say next.

“I can never truly express how much you’ve changed me and helped me along my journey of atonement without so much as a moment of judgement.” He continued, lifting his hand to brush away a tear that slipped down your cheek. “I—I love you, Y/N.”

Your eyes widened as your breath hitched. He had said the words before; late at night, in each other’s arms when he thought you were asleep. Hearing him say it, along with everything else on his heart, it caused your heart to nearly burst. 

“I love you, too, Even.” You replied without hesitation, your voice trembling with emotion as you shook your head and smiled. “So much.”

He smiled in return, his eyes drifting towards your lips before he cleared his throat and looked away. His hand reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small, velvet box. Your hands went to your mouth, gasping as Even lowered to his knee. 

“I’ve heard this is the proper way to do this,” he explained as he shifted his weight and once again cleared his throat, looking back up at you. “I don’t want to miss my chance again. Y/N, will you–”

“Yes! Yes, of course!” You squeaked in reply, cutting him off before he could finish. 

Lowering to your knees, you didn’t even look at the ring as you cupped Even’s cheeks and brought your lips together. His breath caught the moment your lips met, but he swiftly kissed you back, his free hand sliding behind your neck. 

“Of course I’ll marry you,” the words slipped out of you when the kiss broke. “I don’t want anyone else.”


	7. Can You See? ~ Luxu x Reader Color Soulmate AU

-You often walked through the courtyard of Daybreak Town. Fellow wielders of the Keyblade often greeted you with a smile and a wave, before moving on to focus on their Soulmate beside them. It seemed as if everyone had their person that filled their life with color. Then there was you… still seeing the world through a monochrome lens.

-It wasn’t as if there was anything weird about seeing everything in black and white. It was, after all, the way you had always seen the world since you were born. If it hadn’t been for the excitement and anticipation of your vision someday bursting into color when you met the one, you probably wouldn’t have ever minded the lack of hues in your life. 

-Your young teen years had been spent in daydreams; imagining the day you met your person, your Soulmate… Then one by one, each of your friends would stop, gasping as tears spilled down their faces when their gaze met another. They had encouraged you at first, telling you not to lose hope and your time would come. In all honesty, their attempts to help only made you feel pitied. And eventually, they all moved on…

-On days where the loneliness struck you more than others, you found yourself wandering towards the outskirts of the town with grassy hills that were speckled with flowers. That was when he appeared for the first time… Luxu. 

-He was silent the first time you met, spare for a short gasp that escaped him when he saw you in what you had come to assume was his usual spot. You had looked over your shoulder, scrambling to your feet when you recognized the black coat. You’d admit that you didn’t know much about the people in those coats; just the stories and the warnings from the Foretellers to respect their position. 

-You had apologized profusely, keeping your eyes averted from his, even though you couldn’t see through the shroud of darkness the hood cast over his face. You had been about to leave, before Luxu joined you along the hillside and sat down without a word. With a hesitation, you settled back down beside him, neither of you saying anything as you stared out at the horizon. 

-Your silent meetings continued the same way. There was something comforting about having someone there without the expectation to keep up a conversation. You found yourself looking forward to those chance meetings and saddened when Luxu would get up to leave. 

-It had startled you the first time Luxu spoke. His voice was different than you imagined it would be. You expected someone soft spoken as if the only reason he never talked was that he was shy and unsure. Instead, his voice was– well the best way you could describe it– charming. There was a certain confidence in his voice and an unexpected snark when he said what he was really thinking. For the first time in months, you found yourself genuinely laughing and smiling at his anecdotes and thoughts. 

-The more Luxu opened up to you, the more you opened up to him. It was easy to talk to him, more so than it ever was with any of your friends. He didn’t say much about his work for the Master or Foretellers, but he’d talk about the places he’d seen or tell silly stories about the Foretellers getting into spats. In return, you’d talk about your own missions and ideas. 

-Suddenly, the fact that the world around you was black and white didn’t seem to matter as much anymore. Luxu made your heart sing in a way you never could have imagined and you began to wonder if he saw the world in color. Could he belong to someone else?

-That thought plagued your mind for days. It distracted you from your missions, from sleep, the occasional interaction with your friends… Then Luxu pointed it out to you, making you blurt it out. 

* * *

“I was just… thinking…” you swallowed hard, bringing your knees to your chest. “Do you— see the world in color?”

Luxu was silent for a moment, looking back forward before confessing. “I do.”

You weren’t prepared for the way your heart plummeted and you had to bite back the breathless sob that wanted to force its way out. Of course he did. 

Swallowing thickly, you choked out a single word, “O-Oh…”

“Happened a few months ago.” He continued as if he didn’t notice your existential crisis. “I was coming here like I always do and I saw someone sitting there.”

Your breath caught from his words, your heart stopping as you jerked your eyes to him. “What?”

He shook his head with a breathy chuckle. “And when they turned around when they noticed me… that’s when everything changed.”

You blinked rapidly, looking back forward as you tried to figure out what he meant. “B-But– how is that… Are you—”

“I was confused, too, at first.” He continued explaining as he stood up. “How could I see the color and you couldn’t? Something had to be wrong, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” you barely managed in reply. 

“But then I remembered something.” 

“What was it?” You asked, looking up at him and noticing his hands going to the sides of his hood. Your eyes widened as you realized what he was doing. “Luxu-”

“You never could see who I truly am.” He finished, pushing back his hood to reveal his face. 

All at once, the world painted itself with color. Blues, greens, purples, oranges, and reds; colors you had always heard were breathtaking, but nothing compared to seeing it for yourself. Luxu’s lips were tipped into a smile, awaiting your reaction. Your eyes didn’t leave him, they danced over his unfamiliar face that reminded you of home. This mysterious stranger that had worked his way into your heart, had ended up being the one you were always waiting for. 

That breathless sob in your throat finally escaped, but instead of tears of desperation, they were replaced with tears of joy as your shoulders began to tremble. A grin split your face as you began to laugh and shake your head. 

“All this time–” your voice faded as you wiped away your tears. “You didn’t say anything.”

Luxu smirked as he knelt in front of you, reaching forward to wipe away a tear with his thumb. “What should I have said?”

You leaned into his touch, bringing your hand over his to keep him there. It was warm, comforting, and you let out a soft breath as you realized that he was yours and you were his. 

“I don’t know.” you admitted with a quiet voice, looking back to him when he chuckled. 

“Exactly.” He told you, his smile growing as his eyes drifted to your lips. 

With a grin, you leaned forward, closing the distance for your very first kiss. 


	8. Lady ~ Isa x Reader

“Lady!”

You spun in a circle, eyes frantically searching the street for her. It hadn’t been that long since you’d let your dog out into your backyard, but it had been plenty of time for her to somehow find her way out of it. You didn’t even know how she had managed it. The first thing you had done was run around your house, hoping that she would still be close by. She was nowhere to be seen, though, and with each passing minute, you felt your panic rising.

You weren’t sure how long you’d been going up and down the street, calling her name and hoping that she would come running out from one of your neighbor’s yards. It was apparently long enough that your newest and most private neighbor thought he should come out of his house to investigate. You barely paid attention as he came out onto his porch, looking up and down the street for the source of the disturbance. All of your attention was focused on finding Lady.

Not seeing her at the end of the street, you began to turn around to continue your search, only to run squarely into a very solid object.

“Are you all right?” 

Your head jerked up at the voice, and the feeling of hands on your shoulders to steady you. As you met eyes with your neighbor, your breath caught in your throat. He had been so private, so elusive, that you weren’t sure what to think of him. And you certainly weren’t prepared for his eyes to be such a deep and stunning blue.

“I’m sorry,” he continued, reclaiming his hands. “I couldn’t help but notice your shouting. Is everything all right?”

“My dog,” you blurted out immediately, wringing your hands together. “It’s my dog, Lady. She got out and I… I can’t find her.” Tears welled in your eyes as you said the words out loud. There was a pause before he spoke again.

“I’ll help you look for her. How did she get out?”

“I don’t know! I let her out into the back and then when I went to let her back in she was gone.”

“Was the gate open?” he asked.

“No, the gate wasn’t open,” you said sharply. Did he think you were just a careless owner?

He put a hand on his hip, face showing annoyance, though his tone was even when he spoke again.

“I only ask because if the gate wasn’t open, she had to have gotten out another way. Perhaps a gap or hole in your fence you didn’t know about.”

You hesitated. It hadn’t even occurred to you that there might be some way in your fence for her to get loose. And if she had gotten loose through the fence, it would make sense why she wasn’t anywhere on the street in front of your house.

“It’s possible,” you admitted, suddenly feeling badly for snapping at him. Here he was, trying to help a total stranger and you weren’t exactly being grateful. “I’m sorry,” you said, running a hand over your face. “I’ve been calling her for I don’t know how long, and she’s not coming so I’m just worried.”

“I understand. We should widen our search to the next street as well.”

You pulled your hand down from your face to study him.

“You’re going to help me?” you asked.

“Of course,” he said matter-of-factly. “You’re clearly distraught, and it’s the neighborly thing to do, isn’t it?”

“Uhh, yeah,” you agreed. The way he asked it, you knew it wasn’t a rhetorical or sarcastic question. He was genuinely asking you if this was how neighbors behaved towards one another. You weren’t sure if the thought was off-putting or endearing, though you did truly appreciate his offer.

The two of you began walking towards the street that bordered your backyard, calling Lady’s name as you went. Normally she was very good about coming when you called her, which could only mean to you that she was out of earshot. As you went, you kept stealing glances at your neighbor, even as your worry mounted higher the longer Lady went without reappearing. He hadn’t been living next to you long, and you didn’t even know his name. Yet here he was, without a complaint, giving his evening to help you. You were definitely starting to rethink your earlier opinions of him.

You were just thinking that you should say something to him when you heard a familiar bark. Whipping your head around, a smile split your face as you saw the dog running at you.

“Lady!” Immediately, you were falling to your knees and welcoming her into your arms. She licked you happily, blissfully ignorant to how much worry she caused you. “I was worried sick about you,” you scolded, taking her face in your hands and making her look at you. Lady looked back at you unconcerned.

You scoffed and shook your head before sighing in relief. That was when you remembered your neighbor, standing idly by during your reunion.

“Oh!” You straightened, making sure to keep part of your attention on Lady and wishing you had brought a leash. “This is Lady,” you told him, cheeks warming. “Obviously.”

He simply smiled at you before crouching down to Lady’s eye level.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lady. You gave your master quite a scare.” He glanced back up at you before offering Lady his hand to sniff. Lady inquisitively obliged, licking his fingers and butting her head into his hand once she deemed him worthy. The sight brought a smile to your lips. Surely if Lady was approving, this neighbor had to be a good person.

“Thank you so much…” He looked up at you as you trailed off, your brow furrowing. “You helped me so much tonight and we don’t even know each other’s names. I’m Y/N.”

Rising to his feet, he offered you the same hand he had offered Lady. You took it without thinking.

“It was my pleasure, Y/N. I’m Isa.”

“Isa,” you repeated, cheeks warming slightly. “It’s nice to meet you.”


	9. Dream Team ~ Luxord and Demyx Reunion

Wisps of smoke swirled through the casino, coming from the thick cigars protruding from wealthy mouths that sat at the poker tables scattered throughout the foyer. Luxord took in a deep breath, relishing the familiar scent mixing with the cocktails and fancy perfumes. The sound of golden coins clanged against the other as they poured out of the slot machines that chimed and flashed with every play. All of it brought a smile to Luxord’s face and warmed the heart inside his chest. 

He still wasn’t sure what to think of his heart. The emotions, the sound of it beating, it was like regaining a long lost treasure. He only hoped it would eventually return his memories with it. Everything was still hazy. He had the feelings of memories, the sensations that were there, like the casino he found himself in now. He recalled the sounds, the smells, the way his heart would race when he gained the upperhand in a game of chance. But he couldn’t recall the details or the faces he saw. 

He couldn’t even remember his own name. 

Not that it exactly mattered who he was before, but it did itch at his brain late at night when he’d rather be sleeping. Shaking away his thoughts, he focused on a table setting up a game of Black Jack. With a smirk, he went over and placed down a bet, ready to waste the day away in the familiar place. 

A few rounds came and went, each one ending in his favor and he tripled the amount of munny he came in with. Then he heard the strum of an electric guitar filling the foyer. Everyone mostly ignored the sound, remaining focused on their games of chance, but it caught Luxord’s attention. He scanned his eyes over the crowd, waving off the card dealer when he told him to bet. 

“I believe I’ll gather my winnings and take my leave.” Luxord told the worker, gathering up his coins and placing them in a satchel. 

With a simple wave, he turned and left the cards on the table. He wasn’t sure why he cared to find the source of the music. Something about it seemed… recognizable. As if he had heard it dozens of times before. The slots and the card games were left behind as he entered the main courtyard. A fountain took up the center, where polished cars cruised around it to wait for quality valet parking. Luxord eyed a couple of the cars as he followed the sound, hearing it become louder with every step he took. 

Turning the corner he found what he was looking for, and it rendered him speechless as his jaw dropped. None other than Demyx stood atop of a stage, shredding away on a blue sitar as a crew of bandmates played behind him. A sizable group of people stood at the foot of the stage, squealing and raising their hands as Demyx grinned and rocked his head along with the tune. 

It was no wonder that Luxord recognized the tune, it was something Demyx played on a near daily basis in the lounge… back when both of them were without hearts in the Organization. Luxord stood there frozen, watching a fellow Member living his dream of being a rockstar. Perhaps it was something Demyx had done before he had been forced into becoming a Nobody, but Luxord never had the heart to ask… or to care. 

As the song came to an end, Demyx put up his hands, thanking his squealing, cheering fans. Then his eyes caught Luxord’s. His jaw dropped, before transforming into a beaming grin. 

“Hey, Luxy!” Demyx waved frantically, turning every eye towards Luxord as he simply cleared his throat and nodded in their direction. 

“I thought I recognized the music.” Luxord spoke up, crossing his arms and trying to ignore the stares of Demyx’s fanbase. “I hadn’t been expecting to find you here though, Demyx.”

“Aw you remember me!” Demyx put his hands to his cheeks. “And here I was thinking we’d never see each other after becoming Somebodies again.”

The crowd murmured in confusion, making Demyx jump as he realized he was still in front of the audience. He placed his hands over the microphone and looked back to his bandmates. 

“Let’s take a short break. Be back in 5?” He asked, getting a jumble of various agreements in response. “I’ll be back, my lovelies!” He announced to his audience as he ran off the stage.

Luxord watched in amusement, his lips tipped into a smirk as Demyx came to a stop in front of him. He always did find enjoyment in watching Demyx’s antics. 

“You certainly seem to be enjoying your new life.” Luxord greeted. “I should have expected to find you in a band.”

“And I should have expected to find you gambling.” Demyx countered, placing his hands on his hips before realizing. “Waaaait, does that mean we came from the same world? Unless you have some world hopping device I don’t know about.”

Luxord chuckled, “No, nothing like that.” He placed his hand to his chin. “But I suppose it does stand to reason that we originated from the same world if we’ve run into each other. I don’t recall knowing you before the Organization.”

Not that he remembered much of anything.

“Yeah, same here,” Demyx laced his hands behind his head, looking Luxord over. “But it’s nice to see a familiar face again. Being back on my own hasn’t been easy.”

Luxord hummed. “I know what you mean.”

“But hey! Maybe that means we could team up!” Demyx suggested, coming up beside him and hanging his arm around Luxord’s shoulder as his other hand waved in front of them. “The dream team, together again in the real world!”

“Dream team?” He repeated, stepping out of Demyx’s arms and turning around to face him. “I don’t recall ever being part of a team.”

“Um, dude, the Organization?” Demyx reminded him, “That was a team. Even if it did suck.”

Luxord chuffed out a short laugh. “I suppose you’re right.”

“But what do you think?” Demyx asked. “Wait till after my show and we can hang out some more and figure out what’s going on!”

Taking in a breath, Luxord looked past Demyx towards the stage where his bandmates and audience were waiting for him. “I will admit, I wouldn’t mind the company.” 

“Great!” Demyx beamed, patting his hand on Luxord’s shoulder as he went past to head back to the stage. “See you after the show!”

“Very well,” Luxord agreed, placing his hand over Demyx’s as he went by. “It is good to see you, Demyx.”

Looking over his shoulder, Demyx grinned brightly. “You too, Luxy!”

Luxord’s smile grew, his heart warming as Demyx went back to the center of the stage. His audience greeted him with cheers, chanting three familiar words as he got ready to play…. 

_Dance, Water, Dance!_


	10. Eraqus x Fem!Reader First Kiss

“You shouldn’t let him get to you like that.”

Eraqus looked up at you with a start before his expression once again darkened. It was a completely normal day in Scala, which was to say that Xehanort had once more gotten under Eraqus’s skin to the point that he disappeared immediately after your lessons. You hadn’t entirely been paying attention to their disagreement — Eraqus and Xehanort argued so often that you didn’t need to pay attention to know what it had been about. The struggle between light and dark.

At first their disagreements had been respectful debates, but somehow, there had come a point where something had changed. Something you couldn’t pinpoint that made it so their debates became heated arguments. Most often, they ended with Eraqus leaving, finding his usual bench that overlooked most of Scala, but was in an area that wasn’t often frequented.

Without waiting for an invitation, you sat down next to him, sighing and lifting your head towards the sky. The sun was shining brilliantly, the sky a perfectly uniform shade of blue.

“I just don’t understand him,” Eraqus said. “Those ideas he has, they’re—they sound like…” He trailed off and shook his head.

You frowned. You knew what they sounded like, and you knew why Eraqus was worried. Truthfully, you didn’t like the way Xehanort was speaking yourself, but you were at a loss for what to do about it.

“Eraqus…” You reached out for his hand. He clenched it into a fist beneath yours before relaxing and wrapping his fingers around your hand in return. He looked up at you, deep blue eyes tumultuous. “It’ll be okay,” you said, heart picking up speed the longer his hand was in yours. “Everything will be…”

Something in his eyes stopped you suddenly, your lips parted on the words you hadn’t spoken. He leaned forward and, before you could even process what was happening, pressed his lips gently against yours. It didn’t even last long enough for your eyes to close, but it was more than enough that your heart had begun pounding and you felt heat rushing to your cheeks.

“Thank you,” Eraqus said, expression suddenly shy as he smiled at you. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


	11. Treasure Every Moment ~ Luxu x Reader Color Soulmate AU Pt 2

“I’ve been thinking--” You broke the calm, comforting silence between you and Luxu. His gaze drifted away from the breathtaking view from your regular meeting place atop of the hill and focused on you as you explained. “Would you… come with me on my next mission?”

His hood concealed his face, but you could imagine the way his brow quirked up from your question. “Any particular reason?” He asked. 

“I just… want to be able to spend time with you.” You admitted as you caressed your thumb over his gloved hand. Your eyes were downcast towards the white flowers that swayed in the wind at your feet. “More than our occasional meetings here. I want to go on an adventure together.”

A soft exhale of breath brought your attention up to him as he asked. “You mean like all your friends get to do with their special someones?”

“I know it’s silly.” You looked away sheepishly. “I’ve always dreamed about the day I could do something like that when I finally met my soulmate. Take on the world together.”

Luxu chuckled under his breath. “And you ended up being stuck with someone that you can’t be seen with.”

“I wouldn’t say stuck with.” You countered, nudging him gently with your shoulder and making both of you laugh. “I just want to experience it… at least once.”

Letting out a breath, Luxu looked back out at the rolling hills. He was silent in thought, as he often was, until he squeezed your hand in his and told you, “I could slip away for an afternoon this weekend. Master’s busy with the most recent Foreteller quarrel--” He paused when you giggled, making him huff out in amusement before finishing. “--So I doubt anyone will notice if I’m gone.”

“It’s a date then.” You told him, before catching yourself and stammering. “I-I mean, it’s a mission, then. I don’t want our first date to be a mission.”

Luxu chuckled, bringing your hand to his lips and placing a fleeting kiss to your knuckles. “Whatever it is, I’m looking forward to it.”

Your cheeks warmed as you hummed and muttered. “I am, too.”

Releasing your hand, Luxu stood back up, stretching his back and overlooking the familiar sight of hills and wildflowers. You watched him, a sad smile on your lips as you realized he had to leave. He leaned over, wishing you good night before he kissed the top of your head. Then he was gone. 

You remained on the hilltop, legs tight against your chest, chin resting between them as you gazed over the hills. The sun was beginning to set, the shimmer of stars just starting to appear through the warm colors of the approaching evening. With a wistful sight, you fell back, staring up at the appearing stars and allowing the fanciful daydreams you had as a child about you and your soulmate to dance back into your thoughts. It had been nearly a month since Luxu had revealed himself as the one you’ve been waiting for, and you still had trouble accepting it as your new reality. It all seemed like a dream. One you were terrified of waking up from. 

With new and old ideas in your mind, you envisioned and planned the mission you were going to take Luxu on. The sun disappeared over the horizon and the stars shone brilliantly in the night sky. You remained on your back, allowing your thoughts to drift into dreams as sleep overtook you. It wouldn’t be the first time you slept there. 

Days went by as you eagerly awaited your planned mission getaway with Luxu. It finally arrived and you couldn’t shake the jitters vibrating inside as you waited for Luxu at your usual spot. When you caught sight of his black coat, you gasped and rushed towards him. He chuckled at your excitement, placing his hands along your waist and hoisting you off the ground with ease. With a spin around, he set your feet back on the ground before meeting your lips together for a short, but sweet kiss. 

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured the moment your lips parted. 

Your heart would have melted if it wasn’t already threatening to burst out of your chest from days’ worth of built up anticipation. Instead, you giggled and kissed him again. “Not nearly as much as I’ve missed you.”

“I can almost hear the groan from Aced if he were here.” He joked, making you laugh as you stepped back and grabbed his hands. 

“Well maybe he just needs to find his soulmate.” You pointed out.

“I wouldn’t count on that.” He chuckled before asking. “So, where are we headed?”

“Wonderland.” You told him with a bright smile. “Collecting Lux, as per usual.”

“Ah the ole grind for Lux. I can’t remember the last time I did that.” He recalled before clearing his throat. “Should be easy with both of us there.”

“I’m counting on it.” You grinned, unable to hold back your excitement as you released his hand and summoned your Keyblade. 

Turning around, you sucked in a breath and closed your eyes. You pictured the woodlands and the friends you made there. The sweet smile on Alice’s face when she’d see you return. The whimsical air that surrounded every curled branch and talking flower. It formed the connection in your heart, igniting your blade and forming the portal. 

Looking over your shoulder at Luxu, you asked. “Ready?”

He released a soft exhale of breath that you knew meant he had his signature lopsided smile. “Ready.” Grabbing your hand, he led the way into the glistening portal, adding, “That was pretty impressive, you know.”

“Oh please, every wielder can do it. I’m sure you can, too.” You dismissed him, despite the way your face warmed. 

“I mean, yeah I can, but it’s different seeing someone else do it.” He explained, letting out another breath when you squeezed his hand in response. “Especially when that someone is you.”

“Oh I’m sure.” You teased with a giggle as both of you disappeared in the portal. 

The sweet song of birds and wildlife greeted you on the other side. A blanket of trees canopied above you, each one a different shade of green with ripe fruits hanging off the branches. Scattered, polished stones laid at your feet, leading further into the forest towards the Mad Hatter’s cottage. It was a familiar sight, a place you had been to dozens of times before. Except this time, you weren’t alone. 

You glanced up at Luxu, squeezing his hand before releasing it. There would be time for admiring later, you had a mission to accomplish. Luxu followed your lead through the twisting forest, remaining silent and allowing a comfortable air to rise between you. Even though there wasn’t a word said, you enjoyed his presence there beside you. 

It didn’t take long for Heartless to show up and both of you summoned your weapons. His blade was something unlike anything you had ever seen before, but you didn’t have time to pay it much mind as you focused on the task at hand. The enemies were taken out with ease, both of you working with the other, complimenting the other’s fighting style and techniques. It was as if the two of you were truly meant to be together. 

The last Heartless burst into a cloud of smoke, releasing crystalized stars that absorbed into you before disappearing completely. Merely a smirk was shared between you before you continued onwards. You were regularly confronted with enemies, each of which were destroyed for their Lux. 

“I think that’s about enough.” You stopped walking, looking at your Keyblade that glowed from the gathered Lux. “We shouldn’t have to collect anymore.”

“Well, there’s no limit on how much you have to collect.” Luxu pointed out, walking a few feet in front of you. “We could very well be out here all afternoon.”

You giggled, “We could. But, there’s actually something I wanted to show you.. Outside of the mission.”

Luxu spun around to face you. “Sounds interesting.”

“I think you’ll love it.” You told him, dissipating your Keyblade and grabbing his hand. “I think it’s this way.”

You turned and pulled him behind you, traversing through the twisted forest and past Mad Hatter’s cottage until you reached a grove of wildflowers. The vibrant petals swayed in the wind, mixing together and seeming like a rainbow of beauty. You stopped at the edge of the grove, reaching into your satchel and pulling out a vial of translucent liquid. 

“Take a small sip of this.” You told him, giving him the bottle. 

“I’ve heard about this.” He told you as he swirled the contents of the vial. “This will make us small, won’t it?”

“Maybe,” you held out your hand for it after he took the sip as instructed. “I always keep extras on me when I come here.” 

You took a sip before quickly putting the glass back in your satchel, just before a puff of sparkling mist covered both of you. When it faded, both of you were only a few inches tall. Luxu, looked down at himself and then down at his giant footprint that he had filled just a moment before. 

“Well this is different.” Luxu said, making you laugh as you jogged forward to enter the forest of flowers that now towered overhead. 

“Come on, Luxu!” You called back to him as you gazed up at the petals that covered the sky. 

Beams of sunlight shined through the flowers, cascading an array of warm, vibrant colors all around you. Luxu came up beside you, his fingers interlacing with yours and drawing your attention. His gaze was fixated on the flowers overhead, his hood falling back to reveal his parted lips and entranced eyes. You smiled, squeezing his hand as you looked back up. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You asked. “Like stained glass.”

“Yes,” he agreed, reaching up his hand and taking off his glove so he could see the color painting his skin. 

“I thought--- this would be a nice first date.”

Luxu paused, darting his attention to you as a soft breath escaped and he sent you that lopsided smile that made your heart skip without fail. Turning towards you, he stepped forward to close the distance, his eyes dancing over your face. His ungloved hand grazed your cheek, pushing back your hair and settling alongside your neck. 

You placed your hand over his, unable to take your eyes away from his. It was so rare you got to see them without the shroud of his hood. Under the canopy of flowers, it was an even more memorizing sight. 

A soft sigh slipped out of you as your lips met. Your eyes slid shut and you got lost in the way his lips moved perfectly against yours. As the kiss broke, his head leaned against yours, his free hand grasping yours. 

“It’s perfect.” He muttered. “Let’s treasure every moment.”


	12. No Giving Up ~ Rokushi Interaction Post KH3

“I thought I’d find you up here.”

Roxas looked up at the voice, unmistakably Xion’s, and her soft grin. More and more lately he was seeing the resemblances between her and Kairi and Namine, most likely because he’d been spending more time around the latter two now that everything was quiet. Well, not really Kairi anymore, not since she’d gone to sleep to try to find Sora. Roxas frowned.

Everything was quiet, and he’d had more time with Xion, Axel, and the others than he’d dared to hope for at times. But all of it had come at such a steep price. Sora had never given in up in believing that Roxas should be his own person, and at long last had given Roxas his own life. The life he’d always wanted. He  _ felt _ he owed it to Sora not to give up on him. But he was at a loss for what else to do.

“You’re brooding again,” Xion teased, shoving a sea salt ice cream bar in front of his face. He took it from her, looking back out at the sunset as she sat down with a small sigh. “It’s Sora, isn’t it?”

Roxas didn’t nod; he didn’t have to. For anyone whose heart had been touched by Sora, there wasn't much else they thought about. The silence stretched as neither of them said anything, both eating their ice cream more out of habit than anything else.

“How did you know?” Roxas finally asked.

“Hm?” Xion looked up at him from catching a drip of ice cream with her tongue. “Know what?” The words were somewhat muffled by her tongue still sticking out between her lips.

“That Kairi would be okay.”

She paused, staring at her ice cream as if it might hold the answer.

“I… don’t know. I just sort of felt it. Do you get the same feeling about Sora?”

This time, Roxas did shake his head.

“No,” he admitted. “I’ve tried, but…” His fingers clenched around the popsicle stick. “There’s nothing. It’s just me now.” He smiled wryly. “More than anything I wanted to be my own person, outside of Sora. But now I’m trying as hard as I can to find him.”

The two of them gave a short laugh.

“I get it,” Xion said, giving her ice cream a bittersweet smile. “Sora has done so much for so many people. You feel like you owe him something. At least to look for him.”

“Yeah,” Roxas agreed.

They lapsed into silence again, finishing their ice cream as they stared at the horizon as they had so many times before. Xion finished hers first, checking to see if it was a winner — it wasn’t — before pocketing the stick to throw away later.

“So let’s do it!” Xion jumped up and Roxas jerked his gaze over to her. The determined grin on her face at that moment reminded him strongly of Sora and Kairi. It seemed that no matter what she did, those little pieces of them slipped through, though in the end they all wove together to be undeniably Xion.

“Huh?”

“Let’s keep looking for him! With all of us looking, we’re bound to find him. We can’t give up.” She held out her hand for Roxas to take, still grinning. Slowly, Roxas returned the smile.

“Yeah, okay.” He reached up and let her pull him to his feet. “We’ll keep looking.”

Wherever Sora was, Roxas hoped that he remembered, that he knew and believed, more than anything: His friends wouldn’t stop until they found him.


	13. A Xion and Terra Interaction

**Xion & Terra Interaction**

Xion slowly walked up the grassy hill, letting her eyes roam and take in her surroundings. It was her first time in the Land of Departure and, since Roxas and Axel were nowhere to be found, she’d taken it upon herself to explore a bit. She’d been to a lot of worlds, even in an existence — a life now, she reminded herself — as short as hers had been before. But none of them was quite like the other, and the Land of Departure was no different. There was something tranquil about it that even Twilight Town didn’t have.

Breathing in deeply, she reached the top of the hill, feeling a gentle breeze lift her hair and rush past her arms. She gave a small smile at the feeling. For far too long she’d been stuck in that black coat, unable to even wear what she wanted to. But now she was free to choose what she wanted to wear, where she wanted to go, who she wanted to be with. It was exhilarating.

“Enjoying the view?”

Xion started to turn towards the familiar voice before stopping. She actually hadn’t taken in much before she’d closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of that gentle breeze, and now that it had been brought up she took the opportunity to.

“I’ve never been somewhere quite like this,” Xion answered.

“Yeah,” Terra agreed, stepping forward to stand at her side. “Me either.”

She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye. The words themselves were nothing special, but she heard the melancholy behind them. She and Terra hadn’t spoken much, she honestly couldn’t remember if they ever had, outside from a few words exchanged in the heat of battle that she couldn’t even remember now. And yet, something in his tone struck a chord within her. She knew that he too had been a vessel for Xehanort but she had no idea to what extent.

“It’s beautiful,” she said softly, and then, before her courage could desert her, “you must have missed it a lot.”

A pained look crossed his face that he quickly dismissed, the lines around his eyes and mouth smoothing out again.

“I did. It’s the only home I’ve ever known.”

Xion bit her lip, wondering if she should regret her words. Roxas and Axel were her dearest friends, but they had all kept so many secrets. At least, she and Axel had. She wasn’t sure she knew yet how to be open or comforting, least of all with somebody she’d only exchanged a handful of words with, half of them upsetting him.

Searching for something, anything to lighten the sudden tension, she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“Do you want to get some ice cream?”

Terra turned towards her, surprise evident on his face.

“Ice cream?”

“Yeah. It’s what I do with Roxas and Axel at the end of the day, or—or when one of them is… having a… bad day, we get… sea salt ice cream...” She slowly trailed off the longer Terra stared at her without saying anything, looking away from him.

His sudden laugh drew her attention back, eyes wide.

“Well, I don’t think we have sea salt ice cream, but I bet Aqua has  _ something _ back at the castle. We can go have a look, if you want.”

Xion nodded, frantically clinging to the suggestion.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that!”

Terra laughed again, gesturing for her to follow.

“Alright, let’s go then.”

Smiling in response, Xion followed him as he began to make his way down the hill and back towards the castle.


	14. Vanitas x Good Fem!Reader First Kiss

**Vanitas x Good Fem!Reader First Kiss**

The wind of the Badlands whipped around you, lifting your hair and tossing it across your face so that you had to squint to protect your eyes. Even so, you could see the expression on Vanitas’s face. Carefully expressionless, not looking at you. He’d worn this expression before, often enough that it was familiar to you, but this time, there was something different about it. Or rather, there was something different about how it made you feel. He’d looked like this before, but this time, it made your heart ache.

Despite his best efforts at keeping you away, and your own knowledge that the two of you were on opposite sides of this conflict, you hadn’t been able to stop your growing feelings towards him. What started out as curiosity and sympathy had become genuine affection, and now… Now, you couldn’t bear to leave things like this.

“Vanitas,” you said. He flinched ever so slightly at your voice, and if you hadn’t known any better, you would have said that it was just a trick of the sand being thrown around the two of you. But you did know better, and it wasn’t. “Vanitas, please,” you continued. “What if you just… didn’t go back? I could come with you, and we could figure something out, we can- You don’t have to go back to him.”

You held your breath, watching Vanitas carefully for any hints of how he was taking your words. The sound of the wind whistled in your ears, but the sound you heard next was unmistakable.

Laughter.

After begging him to stay, offering him an alternative, Vanitas was laughing at you. His laughter grew the longer you let it go on. Each chuckle felt like a punch to the gut — and you’d experienced plenty in your life — making it so that you couldn’t breathe, let alone get a word out. If you’d ever dreamt about him laughing, it hadn’t been like this. In this moment, all you wanted was to beg him to stop.

You were trying to force yourself to say something, anything, when he finally stopped.

“So, what? You think you’ve got all the answers, huh?” He stepped forward, his next words making your mouth clamp shut before you could argue. He circled you, sneering as he spoke. “You think you know anything about the old man? You think you know anything about me?”

“I know… I know you’re unhappy.”

Vanitas passed in front of you, giving you a perfect view of his golden eyes rolling mockingly. “You’re a genius,” he said. With that, he turned and began to walk away.

“Wait!” You lunged forward, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back. He immediately jerked his arm away from you, whirling around and baring his teeth. Instinctively, you pulled your arm back to your chest, but you forced yourself to stand your ground. “I know you’re  _ hurting _ ,” you pressed. When he only scowled, you stood up straighter and kept talking. “But Vanitas, it doesn’t have to be that way. Do you think Xehanort is the only one who can help you?”

“Do you think anyone would want to?” You could tell he was trying to make the words as biting and threatening as possible, but it wasn’t quite coming across.

“Vanitas,” you said softly. You reached out, hesitating just before your hand reached his arm. “I want to.”

He scoffed. “Why would you want that?”

“Because I care about you.”

There was a long pause before he spoke again. “Why?”

“It… it’s hard to explain,” you admitted. “I look at you, and I want you to be happy. I just… do.” His face was turned away from you, hiding his expression, but you took the chance and rested your hand on his arm. You felt your breath catch in your throat before you could speak as he finally looked at you. The expression on his face was unsure, and there was no hostility to be found. For the first time ever, he looked completely vulnerable. “Please,” you tried again, “let me help you.”

He kept eye contact with you, allowing you to see, without barriers, his inner turmoil. You opened your mouth, but couldn’t find any more words to say. Instead, you leaned in closer, eyes moving between his lips and his eyes. You couldn’t tell if the wind had died down around the two of you, or if the pounding of your heart had blocked it out as your lips finally met his. The kiss was soft and hesitant. It was questioning, and all too short.

Vanitas pulled back from you with a jolt and in the next moment, his mask had rematerialized, hiding his face.

“Vanitas?” A dark corridor had appeared, and without another word or attempt at nonchalance, Vanitas rushed through it. “Vanitas!”

You ran forward, trying to catch him, arms outstretched. Your grasping hands only found wisps of darkness; the dark corridor vanished without a trace, as if it had never been in the first place. He was gone, and you were alone, wondering if you had just made a terrible mistake.


	15. Ienzo x Reader Fluff

**Ienzo x Reader Fluff**

The lighting in the lab was dim, illuminating every so often with the blinking lights of the computers and machines. It was far too dim, you thought, to actually be getting any work done, and yet, that didn’t seem to deter Ienzo in the slightest. He was still sitting at one of the computers, poring over data that he, Ansem the Wise, and Even had accumulated over the past few months.

Your eyes drifted across the room to where Kairi lay sleeping, as she had been for far too long now. Once, it would have been odd for Ienzo to be in the lab alone, but ever since they’d agreed to study Kairi’s heart, searching for clues to where Sora was, each of the scientists had decided they would rotate staying the night with her. So far, all of their efforts had yielded nothing, and you could tell it was taking a toll on Ienzo.

He sat with his head in his hands and if you hadn’t known any better, you would have thought he’d fallen asleep. But you knew better. He never did fall asleep, and each of the scientists were showing their own signs of being worn down. 

You crossed the room, and though you knew Ienzo had to hear your footsteps, he didn’t look up. When you reached him, you put your hands on his shoulders and leaned down so your head was next to his. The computer screen was full of data and readings that you didn’t understand — some of it was words, but more of it was gibberish to you. Despite all the readings, all of it added up to a big fat nothing.

Ienzo heaved a deep sigh as your thumbs kneaded gentle circles in his tense shoulders. 

“Still nothing?” you asked softly.

“Not a trace,” he replied. 

“You’ll find something, I know it. It’s just a matter of time.”

“But how long?” Ienzo asked, finally looking up at you. “It’s been months, and we’re no closer to finding Sora than we were before.”

You hesitated, and silence fell again, filled only by the hum of the many computers in the room. You weren’t sure what to say. Any well meaning platitude had already been said before, to the point where it was meaningless, and the fact was, you didn’t know that they’d find anything. You didn’t know when they’d find anything. It was getting harder and harder by the day.

And yet, you also remembered that during all the years  _ he _ had been missing, you’d never given up hope that he would come back.

“Ienzo,” you said. He’d looked down again, and now the two of you were cheek to cheek. “You were gone for ten years,” you reminded him gently. “And I never stopped believing you’d come back. Wherever Sora is” — your eyes darted over to Kairi again — “I’m sure he’s trying to get back to his friends, just as hard as you’re trying to get him back.”

Ienzo shifted his head slightly to look over at Kairi. He sighed again, this one a little lighter than before as he leaned back into your embrace.

“Heh.” He reached up to place his hands over yours. “Thank you, Y/N. I needed that.”

A relieved smile spread across your face.

“Of course,” you said as you leaned forward, trying to place a kiss on his lips and missing, kissing the corner of his mouth instead. You felt his smile against your lips and let out a small laugh. “And in the meantime,” you continued, “I’ll stay with you, as long as it takes.”

He didn’t say anything more, but you didn’t need him to. You knew he appreciated your words, even if he didn’t quite believe them just yet.


	16. A Chance to Rest ~ Even x Reader S/O

**A Chance to Rest ~ Even x Reader S/O**

Stacks of papers and reports covered the surface of your desk. Each one required your attention, but they were left untouched as you stared at them from your seat. You knew that they needed to be taken care of, they nagged the back of your brain throughout the day from the moment you woke up to the long hours throughout the night where you’d laid on your back, staring up at the ceiling as that little voice in your mind berated you for being so useless and lazy. 

Your hands went over your face as you took in a long, drawn out breath. Even with all the guilt in the world, you couldn’t muster the motivation to do the things that so desperately needed to be done. There never seemed to be a moment of rest for you, even though you were stuck with nothing to do besides the reports. Your days were spent moping… at least, that was the best word you could think of to describe it. 

A soft knock to your door lifted your head from your hands as your called out with a soft voice. “Yes…?”

“It’s me,” Even’s voice came through the door, making your heart jump and lurch with guilt all at once. “May I come in?”

You were torn on wanting to see his subtle smile and wanting to hide away from his disappointed gaze when he saw how much you were neglecting. Swallowing hard, you looked down to your lap and called back, “Come in.”

The door creaked open and your eyes slid shut, unable to watch his expression as he entered. You heard his footsteps, the door closing behind him, even the hum in his chest as he no doubt noticed all the unfinished work littering your desk. 

“I wanted to check in on you.” He broke the silence between you. “I noticed you didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I-I’m sorry,” you choked out, your eyes opening but staying locked on your hands. 

“No need to apologize.” He clarified, his hand going to your shoulder and making your throat tighten with emotion. “I see you are having trouble with your work.”

Your hands tightened in your lap as you shook your head. “I--I don’t know what’s wrong with me... All this work and I haven’t done any of it. I’m… I’m not trying to be lazy, but--”

“You don’t need to explain yourself.” Even cut in, kneeling down in front of you and drawing your gaze to his understanding green eyes. “When was the last time you took and hour for yourself?”

You blinked in confusion, tilting your head to the side as you glanced behind him to your piles of work. “Um… I can’t right now, there’s too much I need to do, and if I could just snap out of this, then I could get it done. But-- I don’t know what’s wrong with me… It’s like---”

“You’re frozen.” He finished for you, drawing your gaze back to his. 

“Yeah-- exactly.” You nearly whispered as a glaze of tears covered your eyes. “How did you know?”

Even let out a breath as he stood up and began mindlessly sorting through the pages stacked on your desk. “I’ve never told anyone this before…” He looked away from your questioning gaze as he explained. “Before I joined the Organization, my heart often got in the way of my work. There were times I doubted my motives and the length my experiments would go. The thoughts would keep me up at night and would in turn prevent me from doing what needed to be done. Even simple tasks, such as making meals or conversing with others became nearly impossible. In the end, that was why I decided to follow Xehanort… So my heart would never stop me from moving on.”

“I… had no idea.” You muttered, your heart sinking.

“Yes… it was a foolish choice. One with consequences that I will continue dealing with the rest of my life.” Clearing his throat, he put down the report in his hand. “But-- all of that was to explain that I understand your struggle. The heart is a fickle thing, and when it is faced with overbearing emotions, life can seem-- overwhelming.”

“Yeah,” you agreed, your gaze drifting from your piles of work to the floor. “How do you get past it?”

Even looked over his shoulder at you, noticing the way your hands clenched in your lap and the emotion in your eyes. He looked back to your desk, swallowing as he tried to figure out what to do. Comforting someone was something he never had much experience with. Letting out a breath, he looked back to you and turned around. He knelt down in front of you, hesitantly grabbing your hands and drawing your gaze back to his. His eyes danced over your face, as his fingers brushed along your cheek, pushing back your hair behind your ear.

“By giving yourself a chance to rest.” He told you, cupping your cheek and sending a lopsided smile as you leaned into his touch and closed your eyes. “If your heart is causing you to freeze, perhaps it’s a sign that something is wrong.”

“How can I rest when I’ve neglected everything I’m supposed to do?” You asked, placing your hand over his along your cheek, still keeping your eyes closed. “I’m letting you down.”

“That is far from the truth.” He pointed out. “I can hardly blame you for being overwhelmed.”

“But--”

“If you continue to push yourself, your mental state will only get worse.” He cut in before you could give him another excuse. Sighing, he slung his head forward. “How can I convince you to listen to me?”

“I’m-- I’m sorry.” You whispered, a tear escaping down your cheek. 

He darted his eyes back to yours, panicking as he saw the tears fall. “No, don’t be, please.” He hastily stood up, pulling on your hands to get you to stand as well. “Come with me.”

You blinked, before reluctantly standing with him. “Where…?”

“Anywhere,” he told you, shaking his head with a smile. “We’re taking the evening off.”

You opened your mouth to object, but he cut in before you could say anything. 

“I will help you finish your work.” He explained. “But for tonight--” He pushed your hair back once more, his fingers continuing to comb through your hair. “Let us forget about everything else. Give me that much.”

“I--” Your eyes danced over his face, your heart skipping at the genuine care in his eyes. A soft smile tugged at your lips as you nodded. “I’d love that….” 

Your gaze focused on his lips before you leaned forward and closed the distance between you for a kiss. Even’s breath hitched, hesitating before kissing you in return. 


End file.
